Harry Potter: They Could Have Been More
by porpierita
Summary: HARRY POTTER fic oneshot. Talks about what Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy could have been if they were born under different circumstances. Ron Weasley excluded. DHr. Based on a picture. Please read. Reviews are replied to and are greatly appreciated!


**They Could Have Been More**

_**By porpierita**_

**A/N: Phew! It was bugging me to write this oneshot fic XD Based on a picture, I got inspired.**

**Dedicated to luver of jellybeans for her fantastic reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Duh they don't belong to me. If they did, why would it be on fanfiction?**

———————————————————————————————

_**I realize that they are different. She is a muggle-born. He is a pureblood.**_

———————————————————————————————

Hermione ran into the arms of her muggle parents. It was good to be home, even if she would miss Harry and Ron.

"Mum! Dad!" she squealed, clinging to their coats, beaming.

"Hermione," her Mum said sternly. "What happened to your teeth? Are they…? Oh no…" Her eyes widened.

"She _didn't_," her Father spoke up, his voice exasperated. _"Hermione,_ what are we going to do with you?"

Oops. She wasn't supposed to let her parents know about the teeth incident, and how she had asked Madam Pomfrey to shrink them—but had let the nurse resize them so that they were not the big front teeth she used to have.

"Mum, Dad, I'm old enough to make my own choices. I'll still eat those sugar-free sweets, okay? And I won't eat any chocolate or whatever." She sighed. It was so hard, sometimes, having dentists as parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged looks, but they both decided that if that's what their daughter wanted, then that's what she would get. If it made her happy.

———————————————————————————————

Draco stepped off the Hogwarts Express. Crabbe and Goyle followed him, lumbering along in his wake, carrying his two large suitcases, including their own.

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Hurry up, you two," he snapped at them. He ground his teeth. _Really, I need better sidekicks than this pair of morons._ That was when he spotted a sliver of pale, blonde hair. No other family had that signature look, unless they were veela or…not human.

He straightened out the creases in his cloak, adjusted his tie, and stood up formally, striding towards his parents.

"Mother, Father," he spoke politely, his tone clipped yet respectful. Lucius just stared at him, with that piercing, cold, gaze of his that Draco had mimicked so perfectly at Hogwarts.

"Draco…" he said softly, nodding his head in recognition of his son.

The boy turned instead, to his Mother, who was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling. His lips curved up seeing her, the same as ever: graceful, elegant, poised…everything suited for a Malfoy.

"Mother," Draco said, and stepped in to hug her.

———————————————————————————————

_**Yet, they are similar, too.**_

_**They both love their Mothers.**_

———————————————————————————————

Smiling again, and flashing her new set of pearly white teeth, Hermione hugged her Mum once more. Warmth crept through her body, and she felt at home, in the arms of the woman who always had looked after her. The woman who had taught her everything. The woman who had defended her when others had teased her. She still remembered, long ago, when she was young.

———————————————————————————————

Lady Malfoy's soft perfume of the narcissus flower overwhelmed him. He breathed it in, the musky scent making him drowsy and peaceful. It matched Narcissa's personality. She could be calming and carefree; yet, she could be sharp and cold—the Malfoy trait—to those who threatened to harm her son.

"Draco…" she whispered, smoothing his hair. Her own was held up in a loose bun, clipped with ornamental pieces, worthing more than the Weasley's whole wardrobes. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mother," he replied, closing his eyes as ease slid over him, blocking out the loud, disturbing noises from the train station.

———————————————————————————————

_**They both have their problems and anxieties.**_

———————————————————————————————

_"Oh my God, look at her," a young eight-year-old snickered nearby. "What a geek."_

_Her blonde friend with pigtails smirked back. "I know. That nerd, her nose is always buried in a book. I wonder how she does it, I don't even think those teeth could hide behind the dictionary!"_

_The two girls burst into a fit of heartless giggles, whilst young Hermione sat nearby, forcing back her tears._

Don't worry about it_, she told herself. _They'll learn one day._ And she put her head back down to continue reading._

The present day Hermione wrenched her thoughts back. No need to think about those painful memories. She had Harry and Ron as best friends now, and nothing could change that…or could a certain someone who had stolen her heart? A certain Malfoy?

———————————————————————————————

"Let's go," Lucius said coldly, wrenching Draco away from his Mother. He apparated back to the road leading up to Malfoy Manor, Draco clinging onto him, his eyes squeezed shut. Narcissa appeared gracefully next to them.

Lucius, paranoid about his own safety, and his family's too (he didn't want the Malfoy line to be reduced to nothing, thus having to protect his only heir), had bewitched the Manor to be unplottable. Therefore, no one could actually apparate inside the boundaries he had set.

"Narcissa, you go up first," Lucius began. "I need to talk to Draco about some…difficulties…" he trailed off, those merciless eyes narrowing.

The young Malfoy could tell that it broke his Mother's heart as she turned slowly, took a deep breath, and started up towards the castle-like home. She didn't want him to have to go through the torments again.

Draco's lips were turned down at the corners. _Better get ready for the lectures._

"Draco…I am very disappointed in you, you have show inept qualities…"

But the boy didn't hear the rest. He was too busy tuning himself out of his Father's words, thinking of other thoughts.

His mind wandered from his cronies…to Pansy Parkinson. He shuddered. He did _not_ want to marry her, regardless of what his parents—namely his Father—said. She was uncaring and unloving, following him, her squished pug face wide with admiration he didn't exactly want. Well, at least not from her.

He pushed her to the back of his mind, and another person replaced her in his thoughts. Her normally bushy brown hair was held up in a neat bun, her buckteeth no longer visible as she smiled. But she was escorted by Viktor Krum, and that wiped the feelings he might've had for her away.

———————————————————————————————

_**Maybe they could have been friends, if they had met under different circumstances.**_

_**Maybe, just maybe,**_

_**They could have been more, too.**_

**A/N: Aw…I suggest you go back up and read all the IB (italics and bold) phrases. That gives it more effect if you read it once more. Like read the whole thing first, then read the IB writings again.**

**Easier to get the meaning that way, otherwise all the space in between is too much, and you sorta forget what the IB phrases before that one was Oo**

**Please review, even if it's only a short one!**


End file.
